


That is a very brave thing to say to an overprotective 6'1" ball of Irish Fury who would not hesitate to drop kick your arse

by orphan_account



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Big bro Aran, Cillian is a little shite, Floof, because h, he loves his sisters so goddamn much, it is good day to be not dead, night-writing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is actually based off of my Headcanon from a friend's Headcanon.My friend's Headcanon: Aran has an alternate personality known as Genocider Cillian after getting possessed at age 13.My Headcanon: What if Aran gets super worried about something happening to the twins when they turn 13? Like, he knows something might not happen, but he can't help but worry.My friend's Headcanon: When Aran and Cillian fight for control while Aran's asleep, he tosses and turns a lot. From a perspective, it looks like he's having a bad dream.Yeah, so in short, my friends are the most big brain people ever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	That is a very brave thing to say to an overprotective 6'1" ball of Irish Fury who would not hesitate to drop kick your arse

The date? June 20th, 2021. The Time? 11:03 pm. The location? Dublin, Ireland, Aran Ryan's bedroom.

It was the night before Aran's little sisters, Rosie and Clover, would turn 13 and to say that he was worried was the understatement of the century. Was it triskaidekaphobia? Yes, and several other things.

Enter stage left, Genocider Cillian.

Tonight was one of those nights where Aran and Cillian were fighting for control of the body, which wasn't too uncommon. Aran was tossing and turning like a madman, which, if someone was just walking in, would look like he was having a nightmare. No, but this was just as bad, if not worse.

"Sooooo...." Cillian drew out the o sound to make himself sound innocent, even though that was far from the case. "The twins."

"What about them?" Aran spat, verbal venom in his tone.

"They're turning 13 in less than an hour. Would be a shame if....something were to happen to them, wouldn't you say, Lucky Charms?" That was when Aran felt am unspeakable rage. A rage known as "The Brother in Shining Armor."

"Listen here you snake tongued freak," Aran grumbled, almost sounding like an Irish Batman. "I don't care what you do to me but if you so much as LOOK in their general direction, I will shatter your kneecaps into Sand and kick your arse to Argentina. Am I clear?" Oh yeah, it's worth mentioning that Aran also looked like he was talking to himself. Cillian just smirked and tapped Aran on the nose.

"Whatever you say, Lucky Charms. Bravo six, going dark." That was when Aran woke up in pure confusion. Cillian had gone dormant (which Aran thanked his lucky stars for), but he wasn't sure how long he would be dormant before coming back, and that was what worried him. Aran was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a small voice come from the door.

"A-Aran?"

"Rosie? You alright lass?" Aran asked, masking his worry as best as he could.

"I had a nightmare...can I sleep in your bed tonight?" The hesitation in Rosie's voice was clear as day. Aran slightly shifted and patted the space next to him, his non-verbal way of telling her that it was okay.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Aran asked once Rosie was covered by the blankets. Rosie thought for a moment before starting to talk.

"It didn't really make sense. There was this weird guy, he kinda looked like you actually, but his tongue was sticking out and his hair was even crazier and he was saying a bunch of scary stuff. Then he started running for me, and...that's when I woke up." Aran connected the dots almost immediately, but refused to let himself chastise Cillian until Rosie felt safe enough to go back to sleep.

"It's alright, sis. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." Aran started patting his sister's head, while still whispering comforting phrases until he saw her eyes close and felt her breathing slow down.

"Argen-Fockin'-Tina, Cillian." Aran mumbled under his breath.


End file.
